1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip which seals a gap between an opening of a body and a door and is structured to serve as the weather strip to be fixed to both a door sash and the body.
2. Prior Art
There are conventionally two types of weather strip for sealing a gap between an opening edge 11 of a body 10 and a door 20, i.e., one is used in a sedan car (hereinafter referred to as sedan type) and the other is used in a hard top car (hereinafter referred to as a hard top type). The door 20 includes all movable portions with open and close operations, i.e., a door glass 21, door panels 22 and 23, pin catcher 24, door sash 30, run channel 40, main seal 50 and door cutline seal 60.
The sedan type is structured, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 4, in the manner that the weather strip is fixed to a door sash 30 and elastically contacts the opening edge 11 of the body 10 for sealing a gap between the body 10 and the door sash 30 and a door glass 21 elastically contacts it for sealing a gap between the door glass 21 and the door sash 30. The hard top type weather strip is structured, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIGS. 5 to 7 in the manner that the weather strips is fixed to the opening edge 11 and directly elastically contacts the door glass 21 for sealing a gap between the opening edge 11 and the door glass 21.
Explained more in detail, the sedan type weather strip comprises a run channel 40 to which the door glass 21 elastically contacts, a hollow main seal 50 which elastically contacts the opening edge 11 of the body 10 at the inner side thereof and a door cutline seal 60 which functions as a stopper of a displacement of the run channel 40 by means of the door glass 21 and has a lip gap seal 61 which is protrudes from the upper surface thereof for elastically contacting a front pillar 12 and a roof 13 of the opening edge 11 of the body 10 at the outer side thereof and a core 62 which is embedded therein.
The hard top type weather strip comprises a body side weather strip 70 which is attached to and extend over the front pillar 12, the roof 13 and the upper portion of the center pillar 14 of the opening 11 of the body 10 at the inner side thereof and elastically contacts the door glass 21 and a door side weather strip 80 which is attached to a lower inner surface of the door 20 and elastically contacts a lower portion 15 of the opening 11.
However, there is such problems in the sedan type weather strip that firstly, door panels 22 and 23 for covering the door sash 30 along the center pillar 14 remain irrespective of a panel door or an internal door, secondly, it is impossible to prevent the center pillar 14 from being seen from the gap between the door panels 22 and 23 which results in giving people the impression that the center pillar 14 is thick and thirdly, a decorative trim is additionally provided for giving people the impression that the center pillar 14 is black.
Whereupon, there are following problems in the hard top type weather strip although there is no problem regarding an outer appearance at the portion along the center pillar 14. Firstly, it is a disadvantage compared with the sedan type in respect of flush surface which occurs between the front pillar 12 and the roof 13 since the door glass 21 is roomed to room side to assure clearance necessary for opening and closing the door. Secondly, since the door glass 21 has small rigidity, which cause the door to be shaky and causes a driver malaise when the door is open and closed. Thirdly, it is difficult to increase the fitting accuracy of the door 20, which causes the shortage of closable force of the door and occurrence of water leakage, etc.